scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Mask Mix-Up
Mystery Mask Mix-Up is the second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the nineteenth episode overall in the series. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy are watching a parade in San Francisco's China Town. After the parade, the gang stops by at an antique store and Daphne purchases a golden Chinese mask encrusted with jewels. The gang leaves and two hooded ghosts arrive at the antique store and ask for the mask. The store owner, frightened, tells the ghosts that a girl took it. While walking down the streets, the gang runs into the hooded ghosts who attempt to take the mask. Scooby creates a smokescreen from a steam press and the gang flees. Mystery Inc. heads to a Chinese art museum where a man, Mr. Fong, informs them that many centuries ago,the mask was stolen from the tomb of Zen Tuo, a Chinese warlord whose ghost returns to seek the mask. While driving in the Mystery Machine, the hooded ghosts start following them in their car. A car chase ensues, leading the gang to crash into Fisherman's wharf and land in a pile of fish. In the conclusion, Daphne and the mask are taken and the hooded ghosts drive away. The kidnappers leave behind a paper that reads "The Temple in the Hills". The gang heads to the temple and enter. Splitting up, Fred and Velma find Daphne bound and gagged in a secret room. When they enter to free her, the door is closed and locked and they are all trapped inside. Scooby and Shaggy run into Zen Tuo (now wearing the golden mask) and the hooded ghosts who chase them. They eventually are captured and placed in a room tied up on a pile of fireworks, a lit fuse making it's way toward them. They manage to escape, and in the process, let Daphne, Fred and Velma out of the room. Daphne leads the gang to a secret room that she saw on her way in, full of pigeons in coops. Messages that read dates and times have been tied to their legs. Freddy formulates a trap, where Zen Tuo comes in, he steps on a train powered by Roman candles, and the trap is set. But Scooby doesn't finish laying the track pieces out and the train runs into Scooby Doo. In spite of this, the villain is captured. Zen Tuo is Mr. Fong, and the hooded ghosts are his henchmen. Mr. Fong has been the leader of an international smuggling ring. Information about dates and times entered the country inside masks and then the info was sent to other gang members by the pigeons. The mask Daphne bought was sent to that antique shop by mistake and the ghost act was to scare people away from the temple, their center of the operation. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Zen Tuo * Scare Pair Suspects None Culprits Locations * Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase scene right after the Fisherman's Wharf sign appears Scooby is shown in the Mystery Machine. Two seconds later he is back on top of the zombies car. * When Scooby was digging for Shaggy in the fish, his arm turned the color of Shaggy's shirt. * When Zen-Tuo was crossing the first line Shaggy drew it showed another line already drawn behind him. * After being unmasked, the Zen Tuo costume turned black, even though it was white for the rest of the episode. * When Scooby open the zombies' car and gasp,they have yellow eyes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * One cannot be exactly sure where this episode takes place. It would appear that Scooby and the gang have traveled to China (thus making this the first time that Scooby and the gang venture outside the U.S.) but the episode could very well take place in San Francisco, which has a large Chinese neighborhood (Chinatown) and population. The chase scene ends with the Mystery Machine crashing within Fisherman's Wharf (which is located in San Francisco). If the setting is San Francisco, then why is there a Chinese temple there? * Scooby and the gang don't venture outside the U.S. again (if this episode did take place in China) until the episode Mystery in Persia of The New Scooby-Doo Movies when they travel to Persia (Iran). Various episodes of "The Scooby-Doo Show" take place in foreign countries. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released March 16, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released November 9, 2010. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes